Just One More Time
by chimeraguard
Summary: With Homura a Witch and everyone else dead. Madoka makes a wish to go back in time to save them. But can she deal with regular Witches, her friends' emotional problems, and Walpurgisnacht? Now rated M
1. I want to go back and save everyone

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own this series, if I did, Homura would have summoned a tank battalion.**

**A/N: Some fanfics are made by utter geniuses. The authors of those fics are to be commended, admired, and should consider writing their own series. I am not one of those authors. I am a 15-year-old teenager with too much time on his hands, a laptop, and a fanfiction account that I barely know how to use. This fic might be ridiculous. It might be filled with plot holes. It might be so horrible that ****_My Immortal _****and ****_the Prayer Warriors_**** look like works of art in comparison. But I'm gonna do it anyway, because the cast of ****_Puella Magi Madoka Magica_**** deserves a true, complete, and unconditional happy ending.**

**Constructive criticism and tips on how to improve are appreciated. Flames, insults, and comparisons to Hitler are not.**

**So, without further ado, here is the first chapter of ****_Just One More Time_****.**

* * *

**Chapter One: I want to go back and save everyone!**

* * *

Madoka was crying.

To be precise, she was surrounded by the bodies of Mami, Sayaka, and Kyoko, while she was crying over Homura's corpse.

No, not her corpse, her _shell._ She was crying over an empty shell while the real Homura was somewhere inside the Grief Seed.

She could still remember the fight with the witch, the wings coming out of Homura, her blackened soul gem, her saying how happy she was that she had been able to protect her, the shattering of glass, the destruction of the newborn Witch, and Kyubey talking about the true fate of Magical Girls.

What happened next had been even worse.

Mami went crazy, shooting Kyoko and sobbing about how death was the only way out for them. Sayaka managed to destroy the older girl's soul gem, but one of the musket shots ripped right through her own, leaving Madoka the only one still alive.

_'You know, there is a way to fix all of this.'_

Madoka turned and saw the incubator, calmly staring at her. "How?" she asked, though she was sure of what the answer would be.

_'If you make a contract with me, and become a Magical Girl, you could save your friends and change this world.'_

She hesitated, Homura had constantly warned her against becoming a Magical Girl, and now she knew why. If she made the contract, she would either become a witch herself, or die.

The pink-haired girl looked down at Homura's Grief Seed.

But if she did become a magical girl, she could stop this from happening. She could save Homura, Mami, Sayaka, and Kyoko, and be doomed to the fate that awaited all Magical Girls.

Was it worth it?

Definitely.

Madoka Kaname stood up and faced the incubator. "Alright, I'll take your contract." she said.

Kyubey would have smiled if it could. "_What is your wish?"_

Madoka took a deep breath. "I, I want to go back and change all this, I want to go back and protect my friends. I want to go back and save everyone!"

For a fraction of a second, the creature's eyes widened.

But then the incubator resumed its normal expression. "_Your wish has surpassed entropy_" it said.

And time took several steps backward.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Good? Decent? Horrible? Please review and tell me what you think and how to improve. You can also ask questions about how this fic will play out, though I can't guarantee I'll answer.**


	2. It was to save you all

**A/N: Many thanks to Drinkie and magic9mushroom for giving me tips on how to improve.**

**Just a bit of warning, I see Homura like how Chuck Sonnenburg sees Ben Sisko, except with less punching and more Determinator, stoic Woobie, and Kleptomania.**

**And yes, Madoka traveling back in time will increase the power of the rest of the Magical Girls, which I have plans for, among other things…**

* * *

**Chapter 2: It was to save you all**

* * *

_Why?_

"What the- A Witch? Where'd it come from?

_Why can't I save her? Just once, that's all I want, to save her just once._

"Homura-chan, wake up! Please, wake up!"

_I can't help. Everything I do just causes more death, more suffering, more pain._

"Kyubey, what's going on? What happened to her?"

_I'm pathetic, all I can do is hurt her._

"Dammit Mami shoot her now or we're all dead!"

"Tiro Finale!"

_I'm sorry Madoka, I tried my best..._

* * *

**Mitakihara City Hospital**

**March 16, 2011**

Homura Akemi woke up staring at the painfully familiar sight of the ceiling of the hospital, from a dream which was certainly not helpful to her sanity.

_Just a dream, it was all just a dream, you're not a Witch, you can still save her, and now you'll heal your body, take stock, and try again._

She sighed, and went to her usual routine: Get up, unbraid, heal body, get released, stock up, kill Witches, stop Kyubey etc.

She held her Soul Gem out in front of her a stared at it. It was normal, not dangerously corrupted, but still in safe levels.

So why did something seem so off about it?

The Black-haired girl shook her head. She could figure it out later, after she was released.

Walking to her home however, she saw something that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Meow."

Homura looked down at the black cat in front of her with a sad smile.

"Hello Amy, are you hungry?"

"Meow."

"Here, I brought some food for you."

"Meow!"

"You know, you can stay with me at my home."

"Meow?"

"Oh, you wouldn't have to stay if you didn't want to. But you'd always be welcome with me. So... do you want to come along?"

"Meow!" Amy jumped up into Homura's arms.

"Thank you, now let's go."

* * *

**Same Time**

**Kaname Residence**

Madoka Kaname woke up with a gasp.

She looked around and found herself in her room. She then noticed that there was something in her right hand.

Her eyes widened.

It was a Soul Gem.

HER Soul Gem.

"So it's true... I'm a Magical Girl now." she whispered.

A quick check on the calendar showed it was March 16. Nine days before her dream.

Nine days before she met Homura.

"Madokaaaaaaa! You're going to be late for school!" Her mother's voice echoed from downstairs.

"Oh! Coming Mom!" "No turning back now." She muttered to herself.

* * *

**Evening **

**Akemi Residence**

School seemed to pass by as a blur. It was strange repeating a day, knowing what was going to happen before it did.

After school though, she made excuses to Sayaka and Hitomi and headed straight to Homura's home. Homura had warned her about the dangers that existed, maybe the two of them working together could save everyone.

So, after some hesitation, she rang the doorbell.

* * *

Homura frowned when she heard the doorbell ring.

At the moment she was reviewing notes she'd made over the decades on various places she could find weapons, as well as which Witches would be emerging that she could kill, while Amy was feasting on cat food nearby.

What was disturbing was that she hadn't met anyone important yet in this loop, no one should want to meet her. So who was it outside?

Homura walked to the door, opened it, and nearly collapsed from shock.

"Madoka?"

The pink-haired girl smiled nervously, "Hi, Homura-chan, can I come in."

Homura stared at her, "You, you remember me?"

Madoka nodded.

"How?"

She pulled out something that made Homura's heart stop.

Madoka's Soul Gem.

She had failed.

Again.

* * *

Homura tensed up, then opened the door as wide as it would go.

"Madoka, _get inside_."

Madoka complied, and Homura closed the door behind her.

Homura's fists clenched as she tried to suppress her emotions.

She failed.

"_Why?"_

"Wha-"

"Why did you make a contract!?" She screamed, grabbing Madoka's shoulders and shaking her back and forth. "You said you remembered! If you remember all the times I've met you, why are you a Magical Girl!?"

"Homura-chan-" Madoka started.

"You knew what would happen if you accepted s-so why d-did you d-do it?!" She demanded, starting to break down in tears. "W-what was so important t-that you had to give up your _life_ for it?"

Madoka was shocked, Homura had never acted like this. The stoic, unflappable magical girl was gone, replaced by a broken teenager crying into Madoka's shoulder.

Homura finally regained control of herself, as the sobs were replaced by heavy breathing. "P-please, just tell me _why_?

"It, it was to save you all." Madoka answered.

"What do you mean?" Homura asked, her gaze hardening.

"You- you turned into a Witch, everyone had t-to kill you. A-after you died Mami k-killed Kyoko and she and Sayaka killed each other. I, I had to go back. I couldn't just let you all die. I wished that I could go back and save you all, that I could protect you."

Homura relaxed her grip and looked down. "I see." _So it wasn't a dream, it was me as a Witch._

There was no point in starting over now. Madoka would just follow along, and she would still be a Magical Girl.

It was impossible for her to fulfill her promise.

Madoka took the silence as an opportunity to speak up again. "Besides, I'm not a Witch. I can save you, and Mami, and Sayaka, and Kyoko. But- but I need you to help. Please, Homura-chan, I trust you, can you help save everyone?"

Homura stared at Madoka, remembering having similar lines of thought the second time she had awakened in the hospital, after contracting.

She couldn't save Madoka from being a Magical Girl now.

But maybe she could save her from becoming a Witch.

Besides, Madoka had asked her to help her. She had turned back the clock to try to save her friends, and was now asking for her help. To refuse would be despicable.

With those thoughts in mind Homura nodded. "Alright, I'll help you. I'll help you save them."

Madoka smiled. "Thank you."

Homura sat down and gestured for Madoka to do the same. "So, how do we stop this from ending like all those other times?"

Madoka frowned "'All those other times'? What do you mean?"

Homura stiffened, "Then, you don't remember? All the loops, fighting Walpurgis Night? Any of that?"

Madoka shook her head confused. "What are you talking about?"

Homura sighed "I, I have a confession to make to you.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I'm evil leaving you with such a cliffhanger, but it's late and I wanted to get this out.**

**If the Madoka and Homura acted too OOC without justification please tell me so I can correct it.**

**Now just one more thing to get out of the way...**

* * *

**Omake: Some Things Never Change**

Homura stared at the pink-haired girl in front of her. "Madoka? What are you doing he- WAAAAAGH!"

The last part of the sentence was formed as Homura stepped forward a bit, tripped and slammed face-first into Madoka's chest, sending the two of them falling down.

"H-Homura-chan!" Madoka yelped. "A-are you alright?"

_Yes Madoka, I'm fine, just a klutz._ Homura mentally snarked.

_I see this loop's gone off to a flying start._

* * *

**A/N: I'll be making these Omakes whenever I can. Given how dark the series can get, sometimes we just need to laugh.**

**Once again, thanks for reading!**


	3. I won't fail you this time

**A/N: First off, replies to the reviews**

**Faust91x: As for Homura's sanity, she still has enough left to hope to win, despite everything.**

**Sergio Turbo: Madoka's power has actually been affected by her wish. Her power has been, well 'nerfed'. After all she can't save anyone if she Witches out in the first 10 minutes of this loop. She's still pretty powerful, but not One-shot Walpurgis night powerful.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I won't fail you this time**

* * *

**Akemi Residence**

Homura sighed, "You know that I can stop time right?" Madoka nodded. "Well, that's not all I can do, I can also travel back in time, to today, so I can protect you.

Madoka's eyes widened, "Why?"

"It's... a long story."

"I've got time, you can tell me."

Homura nodded, and one of her holographic pictures came in front, showing Homura being introduced to the class.

**Recommended song: Sis Puella Magica**

Only, this Homura was wearing red glasses, with her hair braided and was looking rather shy.

"I was born with a weak heart, and spent a lot of my life in a hospital. My parents died when I was young. When I came to Mitakihara Middle School, I was shy, scared, and lonely. I was behind in academics, and was too weak to keep up in physical sports. Most people teased me behind my back. Then I met you."

The screen changed to show Madoka smiling and talking to a shy Homura.

"You were the first person I could call a friend. You never mocked me, you encouraged me to improve, to be someone. Later you and Mami saved me from a Witch. Whenever I was miserable, you were there for me. for the first time in years I was happy. Then Walpurgis Night came."

Now the screen showed the massive Witch hovering over the destroyed city.

"Mami-san died fighting that Witch. You knew that if you fought, you would die. You said that you were glad that you could protect me. So you fought, and you won, then you died."

The screen shifted again to a scene of Homura crying over Madoka's body.

There was silence

"You wished to help a cat." Homura muttered absently.

"Huh?" Madoka asked, confused.

"When I was still that girl, you contracted to save a cat from being run over. You gave up your future for the sake of a cat. You were my hero, if there was a chance of a chance I could save you, I had to take it. I wished that I could go back, and protect you."

The screens showed events in Homura's first loop as a magical girl, from talking to the girls to Walpurgisnacht, and the aftermath.

"I failed, this time, you didn't die. Instead, you became a Witch. So I went back again. I told you all about Kyubey, and his deceptions, but nobody would believe me.

Now the screen showed Homura arguing with Sayaka, and the disbelief of Homura's claims.

Then it shifted to Sayaka's transformation into a Witch, the resulting battle, Mami snapping, and the aftermath.

"It was just you and me against Walpurgis Night back then. We won, but..."

Homura was silent as the screen displayed the two, on the verge of becoming Witches. Then Madoka pulled out a Grief Seed and set it on Homura's Soul Gem, despite the other girl's protests.

Then they heard that Madoka's request.

_"Homura-chan... you can go to the past, right? You can change history so none of this happened, right?"_

_"Yeah." Homura whimpered._

_"Could you save my stupid self before I get tricked by Kyubey?"_

_"I promise! I'll definitely save you! No matter how times I have to repeat this, I'll save you Madoka!"_

_"You finally… called me by my first name. I'm so happy, Homura…"_

The screen then showed Homura's heartbroken wail as she killed Madoka at her request.

Madoka looked at Homura and was surprised to see tears running down her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Homura whispered, just loud enough for her to hear her.

"Huh?" Madoka was confused.

"I couldn't keep my promise to you. I've tried hundreds of times, and each time I failed, I couldn't save you. Every time I tried I just made things worse, and now you're still a Magical Girl." She sighed. "I'm sorry I failed you."

"You didn't-"

"I did." Homura interrupted. "I made a promise to you and I couldn't keep it. But I'm making a new one now. You won't become a Witch. I won't let you become one. I'll go through this hell for eternity if that's what it takes. I won't fail you this time."

Madoka stared at the other girl in shock. "Why? What makes me so special? I'm not worth what you're going through."

"You're wrong." Homura replied. She looked at the clock. "It's getting late, you should go back home now." She handed her a slip of paper. "My phone number." She explained. "Call me if you have any trouble. I already know yours."

Madoka nodded. "Alright, and... thank you, Homura-chan."

"You're.. Welcome, Madoka."

Madoka smiled, and then left.

* * *

Homura looked back at her notes and frowned. Her nearsightedness seemed to have returned. She held up her Soul Gem, noticed that it was more corrupted than it had been before Madoka had shown up, and healed her eyes.

A few minutes later, her eyes returned to their original, non-healed state.

Disturbing, but she didn't have the time to look into this further, she was already exhausted.

So Homura Akemi fell asleep, wondering what else the universe would think up to screw with her.

* * *

**A/N: As always, please review and tell me what I'm doing right, and what I'm doing wrong.**

**I'm currently juggling swimming, studying for Calculus, and various chores, but I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	4. I'm a monster now

**A/N: I'm using Madoka Magica Portable locations for this fic, you can see them on Puella Magi wiki.**

**If anyone ever makes an English version of PMMM Portable, I will praise them in the name of Madokami.**

**This Chapter will focus mainly on Homura, I'll get back to Madoka next chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I'm a monster now...**

* * *

_A young Homura Akemi looked up at the figure looking down at her in a hospital bed._

_"Papa?" she said weakly._

_"It's alright, sweetie, everything's gonna be fine._

_"Hurts." The little girl croaked._

_"I know, but the doctors will make everything better, and once they're done, you can go to school and make friends."_

_Homura stared at her father. "I'll have... friends?"_

_"Well of course! I'm sure you'll make lots of friends at school. Now I'll come back tomorrow with mommy, and we'll talk about all the friends you'll make."_

_Homura smiled. "Promise?" she asked, holding up her hand._

_Homura's father took his daughter's hand. "I promise, I'll be back here tomorrow, little flame."_

_The next morning, the black-haired patient would learn that her parents had died in a car crash, coming to visit her._

* * *

**March 17**

**Morning**

**Akemi Residence**

Homura stared up a the ceiling as she went over that scene in her mind. It was the only memory she had left of her family. She couldn't remember her mother, and all she had left of her father was that last conversation with him.

After that, all she had left were memories of the hundreds of loops of the same month.

It would have to be enough.

Strange, her pillow seemed a bit moist, but she had bigger things to worry about.

Homura leapt out of bed, put on her clothes, ready to leave the house, then stopped and put on her glasses and grabbed her medication.

The way her eyes were acting up she didn't want to take any chances.

* * *

**Military Base**

The first step was to get weapons. Homura had visited this base in almost every loop, she had memorized locations, patrol routes, armories, hangers, and vehicle bays.

Time stopped.

Time to go to work.

* * *

Private Hayato Nakamura was bored.

It was a great day outside! A wonderful day! A day that could not be compared to any other this year!

And he was stuck guarding a fucking armory for the next six hours.

Seriously, he was in the middle of a heavily fortified JSDF base guarded and patrolled 24/7, there was no possible way anyone could-

He blinked.

Everything was gone.

Every rifle, every Rocket and missile launcher, every explosive, every piece of ammunition was gone, the entire armory had been picked clean.

"What the fu-"

* * *

The rest of the morning raids were equally successful. Across Mitakihara City arms smugglers and Yakuza members would wake up missing all their weapons and ammunition.

Sure they would be upset, but what were they going to do? Call the Police?

* * *

**Patricia's Barrier**

As Homura entered the Barrier she drew out an assault rifle and quickly gunned down three familiar lunging towards her before jumping on one of the clothesline thread leading up to the Witch.

Homura mentally ran over the details of this Witch. _Patricia, the Class Representative Witch, rains down large amounts of familiars and classroom furniture at attackers. Vulnerable to attacks directed at her skirt. Keep moving along the threads until in good firing position._

She continued jumping from thread to thread, gunning down any familiars that got in her way. A fresh clip slammed into her Howa 89 as the first went dry, then a second.

Then she got close.

"_Get away from me!"_

Homura stopped dead in her tracks._ What the-?_

_"Don't touch me Don't touch me DON'T TOUCH ME!" _A shower of desks, chairs, and familiars rained down, forcing Homura to dodge to avoid getting skewered.

A another burst of gunfire ripped apart another swarm lunging at her, but that left her open to another pair that dropped down from above, ice skates gleaming. Instinctively Homura raised her shield to protect herself-

And found herself standing where she had been ten seconds ago, safe from any attack.

Not questioning her good fortune, she continued moving, and positioned herself right below the Witch, a perfect firing position.

_"NO! Nonononononono NO!"_

Homura raised and At-4, aimed, and fired.

The 84mm round shot through the air, went into Patricia's skirt, and exploded.

_"But I don't want to die..."_

The Witch vanished, taking the Barrier with her, and leaving behind a Grief Seed.

Homura picked it up, frowning.

She had jumped back a few seconds in time, but everything else had remained unchanged, and she had been able to hear and understand what the Witch was saying. She had never been able to do those things before.

So why could she do them now?

* * *

Three more Witches were killed over the rest of the day. Homura could understand them all. She heard their rants, their mantras, and their despair.

Now she was lying down and about to clean her Soul Gem.

She held out Patricia's Grief Seed and-

* * *

_The girl had been violated. She was crying, broken, staring at the strange white creature that had offered her a miracle._

_'What is your Wish?' It asked._

_"I... I wish I was strong enough to stop this from ever happening again!"_

_The wish was granted._

_For a few weeks the girl was happy. She was popular in school, and the bad person never did it to her again. She had everything she could have ever wanted._

_Then that day came._

_The bad person came again, he started screaming, then hitting, then grabbing. The girl remembered her wish, and fought back._

_She fought to hard._

_Her fist ripped through skin, bone, and grey matter, then came out the other side of his head._

_The others stared at the girl, horrified._

_"I- I didn't- I swear I didn't mean to-"_

_She ran, she ran as fast and as far as her legs would take her. She ran until she could run no more._

_She collapsed, and saw the gem the white creature had given her. It was black. No light escaped from it._

_"I'm a monster now..."_

_The last thing she ever heard was the shattering of glass._

* * *

Homura gasped, her skin pale and covered with sweat.

She had _been_ that girl, she had felt her emotions, every smile, every laugh, and every tear.

She looked down into her hands.

Her Soul Gem was mostly clean, but a small bit of corruption remained and refused to go away.

And the Grief Seed...

It was gone, it had simply vanished, leaving no trace that it had ever been there.

Then Homura realized that her glasses had fallen off. She stooped down to picked them up, and stopped.

She could see without them again, her eyes had been healed.

What was going on with her this loop?

She would stay up trying to figure out the answer for most of the night.

* * *

Private Hayato Nakamura sweat bullets as he stood at attention in front of the base commander.

"Private," The commander started calmly. "I would be most grateful if you could explain HOW THE FLYING FUCK YOU MISPLACED AN ENTIRE! FUCKING! ARMORY!"

* * *

**Omake: Thievery Genius**

"Miss Homura Akemi, do you know why you are here?" The JSDF officer asked.

"No, I don't." was the emotionless response.

"Earlier this morning, an entire armory of weapons was stolen. At that same time, you were spotted walking around the area, as if you knew something important was going to happen." The man said, glaring at the black-haired girl.

"What a fascinating coincidence." Homura said, as if amazed at the turn of events.

"Don't play dumb with young lady! What were you doing there? Who are you working for!? And WHY did you steal those guns?"

"I did not steal anything, I was bored and decided to go for a walk, you have no proof otherwise, and I object to this violation of my rights."

The officer was about to reply when another man burst into the room and whispered into his ear. He snarled, then nodded.

"Alright Miss Akemi, you're free to go for now, but we will be watching you."

She nodded, and left.

The officer snarled, he_ knew_ that girl was responsible, he just knew, why couldn't anyone else see it?

He walked out, then stopped in disbelief.

His weapons were gone.

In fact everyone's weapons were gone. Every soldier in the base was missing their firearms, grenades, and ammunition. And several vehicles were missing as well.

How? How was this possible? They were in the middle of a military base on high alert! Only some kind of thievery genius could have done thi-

"AKEMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I borrow that from Warhammer 40k, but I couldn't resist.**

**Please tell me what you think of the story, and I'll try to have longer chapters next time!**


	5. But you're not alone anymore

**A/N: As I'm now doing two stories, don't expect updates as often. However, feel free to check out both stories if you wish.**

**Also, I have resolved to begin every chapter a nightmare. If you don't hurt a character physically, mentally, or emotionally in PMMM, you obviously don't care about them.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: But you're not alone anymore**

* * *

_She was running, chasing after her._

_She had to save her, she had to stop the devil before it was too late._

_Shapes burst out of the shadows, reaching for her. Some wore the forms of humans, others words, and many were strange grotesque monsters._

_She batted them all away, but each fight took time, slowed her down, as the other girl drew closer to the devil._

_She ran forward, but a monster, far bigger than the others, blocked her path, no matter how hard she tried to pass it._

_The girl raised her hand to touch the devil._

_"No!"_

_A blinding light engulfed the world._

_"Madoka!"_

* * *

**March 18**

**Morning**

**Akemi Residence**

Homura Akemi's eyes shot open. She looked around, then fell back into bed.

At least she was back to 'normal' nightmares now.

* * *

**Afterschool**

**Road to school**

Madoka had been deep in thought for the past two days. Homura's past had been a big surprise to her. It was hard to believe that the calm magical girl had once been a shy, easily embarrassed child with a heart condition.

Even more confusing was Homura's reason for repeating the same month over. What was it that made her so special that Homura was motivated to save her to such a degree? She had no idea.

And Madoka still couldn't shake the feeling that Homura's suffering was _her _fault. If she hadn't asked Homura to go back and stop her from becoming a magical girl, Homura wouldn't have had to go back all those times. She could have moved on, she was certainly strong enough.

All of this explained why Madoka didn't hear Sayaka's question at first.

"Hey, Madoka!"

"Wha- what?" Madoka asked, shaken out of her stupor.

I asked you what's wrong. you haven't been yourself for a while now." Sayaka responded.

"Yes, you've been distracted for the past two days, is something wrong?" Hitomi added.

"Well..." Madoka wasn't sure how to respond. She could hardly tell them that she had traveled back in time to save them from the manipulations of an emotionless alien who would steal their souls and doom them to becoming horrific monsters.

"Come on Madoka, we're friends right? You can tell us." Sayaka urged.

Madoka's mind raced as she tried to come up with an answer. "Well, I just met another girl who'll be coming to our school soon."

"A girl huh?" Sayaka said as a grin started to appear on he face. "You thinking about marrying her?"

"N-no! It's not like that!" Madoka said, her face turning as red as a tomato. "She just recovered from a heart problem, and since I'm the nurse's assistant I thought it would be good to get to know her. Her name's Homura Akemi."

"Hmmm." Sayaka seemed deep in thought. "So, what do you say we go to meet her?"

Madoka hesitated. "I'm... not sure if that's a good idea. She doesn't seem to like other people that much."

"Oh come on! it can't be that bad!' Sayaka insisted. "Besides, we'll be meeting her soon anyway right? Why not now?"

Madoka considered the blue-haired girl's words. It was true, Homura would be attending school in a week. They might as well get to know her now. Maybe Sayaka would trust the other girl more in this timeline.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

**Akemi Residence**

Madoka stared at Homura as she opened the door. She realized what was different in a few seconds.

Homura was wearing glasses.

"Uh, Homura-chan, you're-" Madoka started.

"It's nothing, just having some eye problems." She looked behind the other girl and noticed Sayaka and Hitomi. "Who are your friends Madoka?"

"_And why have you brought them here?"_ She added telepathically.

The two girls introduced themselves.

"I'm Sayaka Miki."

"And I'm Hitomi Shizuki."

"Since your going to be attending school soon I thought you should get to know some of your new classmates!" Madoka said, smiling.

"I see." Homura responded coolly. "I am Homura Akemi, it is a pleasure to meet you."

There was an awkward silence before Madoka asked "So uh, can we come in?"

"Of course." Homura absently swept her hair. "Make yourselves at home."

The three girls stepped into Homura's home, noticing the ultramodern, and sparse, décor.

Then Sayaka noticed Homura's finished homework.

For the whole month.

"Uh, what's this?"

"My math homework." Homura responded with the emotion of a rock.

Sayaka stared at it all. "This is... for the whole month?"

"Yes, I like to finish early so I have more free time. The school gave me these assignments to help me catch up."

"But... we haven't even gone over this stuff in school yet. How did you manage to learn all this?"

Homura looked at Sayaka. "I had a lot of free time in the hospital."

"How much free time?"

"Enough to earn calculus." Homura said bluntly

Dead silence Madoka, Sayaka and Hitomi were looking at Homura with expressions of awe.

"Did... I say something to offend you?" Homura asked, confused by their expressions.

"Could... you help me with my math?" Sayaka's eyes had turned huge.

Homura thought about it. "I don't see why not."

* * *

An hour later a large amount of the month's homework was finished.

"Thanks for helping us Akemi-san!" Sayaka said gratefully.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Madoka asked, curious.

"We could go to the mall, I've got to pick up some music for Kyousuke." Sayaka suggested.

"There's also the movies." Hitomi added.

"I... believe I have enough time for both, if you want." Homura replied. She had already taken down two more Witches and robbed the U.S. military base today. She made a mental note to talk to Madoka in private when all this was over.

"Great! let's go!"

* * *

**Mitakihara Theater**

**One hour into the movie**

In retrospect, maybe it hadn't been the best idea to watch a horror movie, but what was done was done.

Hitomi was shivering, curled up in a fetal ball and staring at the screen in horror.

Sayaka was clutching the arms of her chair like she was afraid they might attack her if she let go.

Madoka and Homura however...

Well, they were eating popcorn and looking rather bored.

When you've already seen real monsters that are trying to kill you, the ones on a screen just don't cut it.

* * *

**After the Movie**

"Man, that was the scariest thing I've ever seen!" Sayaka said, still shuddering at the memories.

"I know!" Hitomi agreed. "For a moment I thought those things were going to jump out ad attack _us_."

"I... didn't think it was that bad." Madoka said.

"Neither did I, it was actually a little boring." Homura added.

Sayaka and Hitomi stared at the other two girls in disbelief.

"Seriously? You two weren't scared at all? Not even a little bit?" Sayaka demanded.

Madoka and Homura looked at each other for a couple of seconds before shaking their heads.

"Shouldn't we go to the mall now? You said you had to pick up something there Miki-san." Homura asked.

"Oh! Right, let's get going."

* * *

**At the Mall**

The mall was bustling with activity. Sayaka was getting music for Kyousuke. Hitomi was inspecting the food court. Madoka was looking over the new clothing.

And Homura was standing perfectly still, completely out of her element with so many people socializing.

"Hey, Homura-chan! Do you think I would look good in this dress?" Madoka asked her friend.

Homura shook herself out of her stupor and looked at the blue piece of clothing. "Well, I'm not the best person to ask..."

"Hmmm, I think you'd look pretty good in it! Why don't you try I out?"

"I don't think-"

"Come on, don't be shy!" Madoka said, grabbing Homura and pulling her to the changing room. "We'll go together, now come on!"

"W-wait!"

The next several minutes involved Homura and Madoka trying on various outfits, Homura not always willingly.

However, Homura couldn't help but enjoy it somewhat. It was the first time she had done something that could be considered normal in a long time.

* * *

**Evening**

**Akemi Residence**

After Homura had been persuaded/forced to buy several outfits, she and Madoka said goodbye to Sayaka and Hitomi. Now they were back in Homura's house and discussing

"So, Homura-chan, what do we need to do to save everyone?"

Homura sighed. "First, we need to protect Tomoe-san after we meet her. When she thinks that she won't be alone anymore, she will become reckless, and she will die because of that."

"Sayaka Miki is in the most danger, she will make a wish to heal Kyousuke, but will fall into despair and become a Witch when she realizes that she had selfish reasons for her wish." Holographic pictures showed the events that Homura described.

Madoka stared. "What do you mean?"

"Sayaka's wish was to heal Kyousuke, but that wasn't what she truly wanted. What she wanted was for Kyousuke to be healed and to return her feelings for her. That is why so many Magical Girls become Witches, our wish is granted, but the wish wasn't what we truly wanted." Homura explained

Madoka was stunned "But, what about you Homura-chan, your wish wasn't selfish."

"But it still had selfish reasons behind it. I wanted to go back and save you, but I did it because didn't wan to be alone again. Furthermore, I didn't want to be useless again, so I wished that I would protect you. And we both know how that turned out." Homura looked at the floor as tears stared to form.

Madoka quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, what are we going to do tomorrow.?"

Homura looked up "Tomorrow I'll be out hunting Witches for most of the day.

Madoka nodded. "Then I'll come with you."

"No, it's too dangerous!" Homura instinctively replied.

"But that's not stopping you!" Madoka argued.

"That's different." Homura replied. "I've been doing this for decades, I know what to expect. Besides, I'm used to working alone."

"But you're not alone anymore." Madoka retorted. "I'm here, and we're both going to defeat Walpurgis Night. You've protected me for so long, and now I'm going to help you. I'll make sure that you're never alone again. I'm fighting with you, no matter what." Madoka, usually hesitant, now spoke without any fear.

Homura stared at Madoka, remembering that same tone from when the girl had saved her from the Witch, and again at Walpurgisnacht.

Then she answered. "You don't have school tomorrow right?" Madoka nodded. "Then meet me here at noon. You're about to go on your first Witch Hunt."

* * *

**Same Time**

**Mitakihara City Hospital  
**It was remarkable how much could change because of minor things.

For example, because the girls went to the movies, Sayaka arrived at the hospital later than usual.

Because she arrived later, it was very late when she left.

Because it was very late, she was rushing to get back home and wasn't watching where she was going.

And because she wasn't watching where she was going, she bumped into a certain pink-haired girl.

Sayaka's eyes widened. "Madoka? What are you doing-" She stopped, now that she was paying attention, she could see that this girl wasn't Madoka.

But she was already responding. "I-I'm sorry! I wasn't looking!" She seemed rather shy

"Oh, no, it' my fault, I was in a hurry. By the way what are you doing here in the hospital anyway?"

"Oh, my mother has cancer, I check on her every day."

"Ah, I see." Sayaka sighed. "I'm looking after a guy here, he's a violinist, but his wrist is broken. I just wish I could heal it somehow, you know like in those fairytales." She stopped herself, this girl wasn't here to listen to her ramble on and on. "I'm just rambling now, sorry, uh..."

"Oh, I'm Nozomi, Nozomi Nakamura." Was the response.

"Ah, sorry Nakamua-san, goodbye!"

"Bye!"

And neither of them realized at the time just what they had set in motion.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me if anyone was too OOC, and tell me how to correct it.**

**If no one was OOC, please review anyway!**


	6. just who are you?

**A/N: The fanfic is hungry, it demands more reviews!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Six: just who are you?**

* * *

_Homura didn't know where she was._

_She walked across the empty void, nothing could be seen, she drew her pistol and pointed it at the darkness._

_"Oh, you don't like it here?" A voice resonated from everywhere, echoing over and over again._

_"Where am I!?" Homura demanded, pointing her gun __in all directions. __"Who are you!?"_

_"You never could help her, you know? All you could do was break her. Over and over again."_

_"Show yourself!" Homura yelled, losing her composure._

_A motion behind her knocked her on her back, the pistol flying off into the darkness._

_Small thread wrapped around her, tying up her arms and legs until she couldn't move. A humanoid __shape emerged from the darkness._

_The young women wore a black dress with a red ribbon tied to the front._

_"Wha- you're" Homura stared._

_******** smiled. "What's wrong? Not happy to see yourself?"_

_She raised the blade of an ice skate._

_Then she brought it down on Homura's neck, ripping through flesh, bone, and blood tearing her head from her shoulders-_

* * *

**March 19, Satuday**

**Morning**

**Akemi Residence**

Homura stared at her face in the mirror as she checked her neck. Not a single cut on it.

"What is wrong with me?" She muttered.

"Meow!" Amy appeared next to her.

Homura smiled. "You don't know either do you?

"Meow."

Homura sighed. "Sometimes I think I died and this is my personal hell, you know? Just repeating this nightmare over and over."

She reached down and the cat. "Thanks for being here for me."

"Meow!"

She shook her head. She had to get ready for Madoka now.

* * *

**Same Time**

**Kaname Residence**

Madoka fidgeted as she checked her Soul Gem. So far it wasn't very corrupted, sill, she had seen first-hand how quickly that could change.

_-Homura continued to smile as her once bright-purple Soul Gem began to crack-_

She banished those images. Homura was alive, everyone was alive now. All she had to do was make sure it stayed that way this time.

She put the gem away and walked downstairs to wake up her mother.

"Um, mom, I'm going to be out for most of the day, if that's okay with you."

"Oh?" Junko Kaname asked, curious. "What for?"

"Well, a new girl's going to be joining the class soon, a-and she invited me to her house for the day to... get to know her." Madoka said, stuttering. "And since she'll be in my class soon..." Madoka trailed off.

Junko smiled. "Is she the one who got you that ring?" She asked, pointing at Madoka's Soul Gem ring.

Madoka stiffened, not expecting the question. "Umm..." She stammered.

Her mother grinned. "Ah, she did didn't she?" She chuckled, waving her hand. "You're free today, have fun!"

"Th-thanks mom!" Madoka said.

Then she was gone.

* * *

**Downtown**

**Alleyway**

**Afternoon**

Homura looked from the small group of familiars to Madoka. "You ready?" She asked? eyes raised as she took out a M4.

Madoka nodded. Homura continued to look at her. "If you get in any trouble, just call."

Madoka smiled. "I know." She took a deep breath. "Okay, here I go!"

Her Soul Gem began to glow. First her pink and white dress appeared as white gloves came into being on her hands. A bow materialized and she instinctively grabbed it. So far, the same outfit that she had worn every time she became a magical girl.

Except for one small difference.

A small shield materialized on her left arm. In the center was a pink rose, with an hourglass shape on the surface, filled with sand.

Madoka and Homura stared at it.

"That's new." Homura muttered, eyes raised. She looked at Madoka nervously. "Are you sure about this?"

Madoka smiled. "I'm fine Homura-chan."

She looked at the familiars, there were six of them, all milling around, and so far unaware of the girls' presence.

Madoka raised her bow.

Then her shield activated.

The grains of sand inside started to glow as time stopped. Madoka glanced around surprised. She could stop time.

Then her body took over. She pointed the bow at one of the frozen familiars as an arrow materialized.

She fired and the arrow lanced out for a split-second before freezing as well.

Instinctively she raised it a second time, as another shot was sent towards a second familiar.

Then a third, then a fourth, then a fifth, then a sixth.

By then the power had faded from the shield and time resumed its normal course. Each of the arrows continued on their journey and slammed into the familiars, who screamed in pain and/or disintegrated. The two survivors were quickly shot by Homura, who looked at Madoka, eyebrows raised.

"Not bad." she said. Madoka smiled hesitantly in response.

* * *

**Izabel's Barrier**

Madoka stared at the Witch bound to what looked like the _Arc de Triomphe_ surrounded by bizarre familiars, many of which had human limbs implanted in their bodies in bizarre patterns. "What is-" she blurted out.

"Izabel, the Artist Witch, her nature is vanity. She believes herself to be the greatest thing to ever exist. Often interacts with the human World so people can see her work." Homura intoned emotionlessly. She looked at Madoka. "I'll clear a path, you take care of the Witch. Aim for the top of the Arc."

Madoka nodded, and the two went to buisness.

A pair of grenades exploded in the middle of the mess of familiars, sending the body parts they contained flying in several directions as the two Magical Girls raced through the newly made hole in the group. A pair on the right were blown apart by a shotgun blast, while others closing in from the left were holed through by a volley of arrows. As the two blasted through, Homura quickly turned around and stopped any attempt at pursuit with a burst of gunfire and a small block of C4.

Meanwhile Madoka continued to run towards Izabel dodging or destroying familars along the way. An explosion behind her heralded the destruction of a few dozen more familiars. Madoka finally got within range, and aimed her bow at the creäture perched on top of the Arc. Her arrow lengthened and glowed before shooting out, skewering the Witch.

The Arc exploded as the Witch screamed and the Barrier collapsed, leaving nothing but a Grief Seed.

Homura walked up to her. "Are you alright Madoka?" She asked.

Madoka almost didn't hear her. She was still going over what had happened in her head. She had beaten a Witch. She could fight now. She wouldn't be useless anymore, she could help people. Homura wouldn't suffer again because of her, no one would.

"I did it..." She almost whispered.

"Hmmm?" Homura questioned.

"I did it!" She cried, overcome with emotion as she grabbed Homura with a bear hug. "I did it! I can help you now, I'm not useless anymore!"

_"Did we, do it?" Homura whispered as she was carried down by Madoka's ribbons after her first fight with a Witch._

_"You did it!" Madoka cried, hugging Homura joyously, ignoring the girl's suprised yelp. 'You were amazing Homura-chan!"_

_Of course, a few weeks later, she would see Madoka as a Witch for the first time._

"Well done." Homura said. Then she turned away.

Madoka deserved this moment, she didn't need her tears to ruin it.

"I agree, that was quite impressive." A voice rang out.

Both Homura and Madoka turned to the voice. Madoka gasped.

Standing there in her outfit was Mami Tomoe, with Kyubey not far behind.

"Regardless I would still like to know, just who are you?

* * *

**A/N: If there are any OOC moments or any other problems with this fic please tell me. I can't fix things if I don't know that they're wrong in the first place.**


End file.
